


Jemur

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Perkara jemur kain di hari terik dan kadar kejantanan seorang pria
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 17





	Jemur

Osamu naik ke atap dengan satu keranjang kain setengah kering di tangan. Saat itu Keiji sudah ada di sana terlebih dahulu. Menjemur alas kasur dan selimut mereka yang ketumpahan cola kemarin malam.

Siang itu terik sekali. Berada pada ketinggian seperti ini hanya membuat Osamu merasa dipanggang kering oleh Tuhan. Panas namun kering. Haus. 

"Kamu mainnya di dalam ruang mulu sih, kena matahari sebentar aja udah merah"

Keiji mengambil keranjang dari tangan Osamu dan mulai menjemur lagi. Osamu hanya mengekor di belakang si ikal. Niatnya mau meneduh tapi di atap mereka tidak ada tempat teduh. Mau bantu jemur kain tapi udah lemas duluan kena matahari. Jadi Osamu cuma nempelin kain-kain setengah kering, yang masih ada sensasi dinginnya itu ke muka. 

"Ayolah sekali-sekali kita berjemur di pantai. Biar tahan dan sekalian coklatin kulit"

"Sayangnya aku nggak bisa mencoklat. Yang ada aku beneran jadi kepiting rebus. Merah benderang" 

Osamu mendekat, peluk Keiji dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pudak pria itu. Aneh, kenapa kulit pacarnya ini terasa dingin. Osamu peluk lebih erat. 

"Kalau dipeluk gini, aku jemur kainnya gimana?"

"Biarin di keranjang aja, nanti kering sendiri kok kalau sepanas ini"

"Jangan, nanti kalau dibiarkan keringnya jadi kusut"

"Ji, kalau disini kelamaan aku juga bisa kering dan kusut"

"Ya udah kamu turun duluan"

"Maunya sama kamu"

Kain di tangan diletakkan lagi ke dalam keranjang. Keiji berbalik. Cubit pipi Osamu yang terasa hangat dan kemerahan. 

"Kamu turun duluan aja"

"Nggak mau, aku gengsi kalau turun. Kesannya lemah, kalah lawan panas. Kalau mau turun, kamu juga harus turun"

"Loh, kenapa aku harus turun juga?"

"Biar aku nggak kalah jantan"

Kemudian Keiji tertawa. Keras sekali sampai tubuhnya terguncang. Osamu hanya kembali memeluk si pacar, menempelkan wajahnya pada kulit Keiji yang masih terasa dingin.

"Ya sudah, kamu tunggu disini aja kalau gitu. Nanti kalau pingsan aku gendong ke bawah, hahahaha"

"Ji, ayo lah turun"

"Nggak, kainnya masih satu keranjang lagi"

Keiji melepas peluk. Melanjutkan sesi jemur kainnya dengan sakral.

"Kamu tau nggak kalau merpati itu setia"

"Nggak, ini baru tau"

"Keijiiiiiii"

Kain dikibas, angin bertiup namun tidak dingin. Osamu duduk berjongkok menutupi wajah dari matahari dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kamu nggak mau tanya gitu, kenapa aku ngomongin merpati?"

"hmmm, karena lapar ya?"

Pecahan kerikil kecil dilempar. Keiji hanya tertawa dan mengaduh sakit ketika pecahannya mengenai kaki.

"Iya-iya. Jangan di lempar lagi. Nanti kena kainnya. Jadi kenapa Yang Mulia Tuan Miya membahas merpati?"

Tangan Keiji gesit menjemur kain. Isi keranjang yang dibawa Osamu sudah tinggal setengah.

Yang Mulia Tuan Miya datang mendekat. Peluk Keiji lagi. Mengganggu. 

"Merpati itu selalu ingin bersama. Selalu tau pasangannya dimana. Jadi.."

Keiji diputar, lalu di angkat naik dengan tangan Osamu sebagai penahan bobot. Wajah pacarnya kaget, lalu bingung kemudian disusul tawa.

"Jadi apa?", tanyanya setelah reda tertawa.

"Jadi ayo ke bawah, aku paksa. Kita nggak boleh pisah", ucap Osamu sambil menggendong turun Keiji meninggalkan beberapa lembar kain dalam keranjang yang masih belum terjemur.

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


**Dan angin pun bersenandung**

**Menyanyikan lagu cinta**

**Begitu meriah hingga awan ikut menari**

**Saat itu aku dengan lantang berteriak pada langit**

**Bahwa kita adalah yang paling bersinar,**

**Paling terang,**

**Paling cemerlang,**

**Hingga matahari malu dan bersembunyi pergi.**

.

.

.

  
  



End file.
